


Party of the night

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Of City Lights & Wine [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Hallows Eve, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallows Eve, the one day of the year where costumes are the norm and parties rage through the night. Cullen and Amelia decide at one party thrown by Josephine it's the perfect time to slip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of the night

Josephine had invited everyone who worked at Skyhold to a party in her house, Maker only knows how she was able to afford such a large estate that could hold as many people as it did. If Cullen seemed nervous; he was. This was the first Hallows eve he would be spending not on his couch binge watching cheap horror flicks and stuffing his face full of candy. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find this a little silly, dressed in a store bought brown furred werewolf costume, complete with a mask where its jaw moved. He swatted away some of the fake fur that got loose.

_This was for Amelia_ he kept repeating to himself.

Amelia loved Hallows eve with a passion the likes he’s never known, maybe even rivaling her love of large scarves and sunflowers.

Cullen pried the mask off, his hair already returning to it curly form from sweat and slightly disheveled on his brows. “Maker’s breath.”

“Aw, and I thought it was cute.”

Cullen jumped, but not at all startled. Nope.

Amelia had been dressed in a homemade costume; dark dyed jeans that flared out at the bottom but hugged her waist. The top half was covered in a low V- cut dark red shirt under a faux leather jacket, and she went with sneakers that matched the color pattern. Amelia had dyed her hair in such a way it created a gradient from red to black. She put on dark red eyeliner, and an even darker almost pure black eye shadow. It had the piercing yellow of her eyes even more pronounced. Her lipstick was the same red she always had with what looked to be little droplets of fake blood just at her chin.

 Amelia smiled, snapping her fingers near him when it seemed he was lost to his imagination.

“Cullen? You okay?” She chuckled, resting her hands on her hips and standing so most her weight was on the right side.

“Of course I am.” He said defensively while avoiding her gaze which only earned him a giggle from the woman in front of him.

Amelia opened her mouth, revealing a set of fangs that blended in extremely well to the rest of her teeth.

“Like them? My brother works in film so he hand them made just for me. Even gave me a special gum like glue to keep them in place, not even me licking them can get them off.”

Cullen appreciated the enthusiasm in her voice, it was one of the many qualities that attracted him to her. It had only been a few months, but soon he found it was neigh impossible to not have a moment even when she wasn’t around that the voice that to him could out shine any melody rung through his ears.

“I hate to interrupt you, but we should be heading inside now.” Cullen held his hand out, cursing under his breath that he couldn’t feel her hand under the soft rubber wolf paw, which again, elicited another giggle from Amelia.

He could already feel the tension in Amelia as they entered the estate, her hand becoming numb slightly as she took in the sheer amount of people present. “You alright?” He leaned over, gentle whisper with obvious concern; he knew what she was like with closed in spaces.

“ _Of course I am_.” He would have smiled at the sentence she used if he didn’t feel slightly guilty.

“Come on.” He pulled her towards the 2 long tables set up for refreshments, and when she read the names Josephine had given them. ‘Spookitti spaghetti’, ‘ravenous hot dog’, the drink was even a _bloody_ Mary. Cullen wiggled his fingers in front of her as he asked her which food item she would like, and her laughter told him she was indeed feeling more comfortable.

When she was satisfied with her plate (to which Cullen told her she would not eat it all and she mumbled to _just watch me_ as Amelia proceeded to stuff her face full of mini hot dogs) they found a quiet spot just out in the backyard.

There were some people, but luckily most of the party took place inside.

_Besides,_ Cullen was sweating like a fat Mabari in the summer and needed the crisp air against his face.

The pair had found a bench just shy of the small garden of bushes and trees Josephine had. They enjoyed their platters, Amelia talking and eating at the same time about stories when she was younger. On how Hallows eve was the only holiday they would celebrate, and how she loved the classic B/W monster movies.

As she talked he noticed the way her lips moved, how they seemed to pull up more showing the vampire fangs; she was obviously flaunting them and found it adorable.

It would be ironic to say he had been mesmerized by her; though that was nothing new. Her hair which she had down for a change fluttered in the wind, tickling the skin that was exposed on her neck. She would lick her lips after taking a sip of the drink in her hand; and he wondered what those fake teeth would feel like.

Amelia stopped talking, brow raised knowingly and the edge of the glass resting on her bottom lip. “Cullen? You here on earth, or have I lost you once more?” She chuckled, taking a sip.

“Sorry I was… distracted.” There was no hiding it, Cullen was the easiest book to read.

Amelia put her glass down on the small table next to them, her eyes lidded as she turned to give him her undivided attention. “You’re acting like I’ve hypnotized you.”

Cullen flashed her a wolfish grin, watching as the moonlight played with the soft curve of her cheeks and as he flickered his eyes down to her lips, he saw her tongue run along her bottom lip just daring him to claim her. “Perhaps you have; those eyes of yours are _very_ hypnotizing.” He leaned over, his hands resting on her hips as he nuzzled her neck, his stubble rough yet tickling her skin. Amelia pushed on his shoulders laughing as Cullen continued to rub the coarse hairs on her neck.

“Cullen stop!” He pulled back, grinning as Amelia continued to laugh. “You know that tickles!”

“Is that not what you were wishing me to do? Oh tell me so this thrall may please you –” It was his turn to laugh when Amelia playfully smacked his chest, her face turning a brilliant shade of red.

“Maker. Rutherford you’re impossible sometimes!” She smiled either way, and if she had her scarf; would have used it to hide the blush gracing her cheeks.   

He pulled her so she nestled perfectly between his legs, his hand moving from her hip to cradle her jaw as he looked down at her with the faint lights flickering against her skin that made her glow. “Only around you.”

Cullen leaned forward but stopped just short of her lips, always letting her make the final decision and the chatter of the party behind them dwindled to almost complete silence as Amelia closed the last inch between them. Cullen could taste the rum of the beverage on her lips, and as Amelia opened to him without thought, tasted it on her tongue. His hand moved to her hair, angling her, allowing him to deepen the kiss better. A few times he flickered up to trace the outline of the fake teeth.

Amelia scraped her teeth on his tongue, and sucked in his lip as she pulled away.

She had moved to his jaw and down what she could reach of his neck, peppering light kisses as the invisible trail lead to the spot where she could feel the blood pumping quickly, mirroring his racing heart, and she latched on; keeping care to make sure the false fangs didn’t dig too far into this skin.

But she still nipped, pulling the costume shirt for access to more, licking the tender skin as Cullen rumbled under her, his head thrown back to give as much neck as possible. It was only a shame they were not molding to other places on his body.

Cullen had pulled her onto his lap, her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. Amelia continued to nip and give attention to his neck even as Cullen moved to lay on his back, legs dangling off the edges of the bench and her resting perfectly on top of him. Amelia lifted her head from the crook in Cullen’s neck; _only_ after biting down harder and making sure she left a purple mark, chewing her bottom lip and raised her brows. Could swear he growled.

“Somebody is eager…” Amelia made a point of rolling her hips until Cullen moaned, his head resting back on the bench.

“What can I say?” He took a deep breath, “You’re _very_ hard to ignore.” Cullen opened his eyes and met her sultry grin. Saw no trace of yellow in her eyes, desire consuming the color like a predator staring down its prey.

Which in this situation had him snickering.

Amelia leaned in brushing her lips against his ear, feeling emboldened from the reaction she brought, “Why don’t you take me back behind those bushes there and bend me over, _wolf-man_ ”

He would have laughed but her tone and the weight of her body had _him_ silently begging for it.

With one final look over to the party he sprung up, scooping her in his strong arms and when he got behind a line of trimmed trees, set her down, caged her face in his hands and backed her up to the wooden fence separating the two yards till she was pinned under him.

He couldn’t help the air of dominance but he would never do anything she was not fine with, so he waited for her silent okay, only when she nodded did he continue.

“Turn around.” Cullen ordered, voice hoarse and low, rumbling through his chest and through her ears. Amelia obeyed with a crooked smile, her stomach now resting on the wall, swaying her hips teasingly. Cullen’s grip on her was near painful when he pulled her ass closer. He bent her over, rutting against her backside as his hand wrapped around to unbutton her jeans, but struggled because of the _damn_ werewolf gloves.

Amelia rolled her eyes as he continued to struggle. “Andraste’s dimpled ass, take the stupid things off!” Her snarl and the way her hands clawed at the wood had Cullen squeezing his eyes shut and snickering before removing them. 

Returning to where he had been before, it being much easier to unzip and pull her jeans down, taking her smalls with them. He used a knee to spread her legs, running a finger along the seam of her sex and moaned softly at just how wet she was for him already, each pass of his finger having her whimpering and begging for him. Amelia was ready to protest when he suddenly pulled away, but it died in her throat when she heard the snap of his belt and then felt his cock hard and throbbing against her skin.

“How badly do you want it?”

Amelia chortled at the question and rutted her hips back, causing his cock to rub between the cheeks of her ass as he hissed at the action. “Do I _really_ need to answer that?”

He shook his head, “That’s not an answer.” Cullen stated with a laugh bubbling at the back of his throat at her impatience.

“I want you to fuck me like we’re about to get caught if you don’t hurry up – _Maker ye-mmmpfh!_ –“

Cullen had to cover Amelia’s mouth with his hand (and they say he’s a noisy one) as he slid into her velvet heat with ease, and if it weren’t for the arm held tight around her waist, Amelia would have lost balance and fell to the dirt below. “shhh.”

She felt _so_ _complete_ like this, and never wanted to know where they ended. He didn’t take it slow; pounding into her hard and fast from the start. They had precious little time and needed to make the most of it. He bent forward, burying his face in the crook of her neck, biting, nuzzling, lapping at the sweat that formed there and taking in the scent of her perfume; as if it wasn’t possible to dizzy his thoughts more. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts, both using the other to muffle their cries.

He moved one hand under her shirt, palming her breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger through her bra, sending a jolt of pure euphoria through her. And it was only now she realized the hand over her mouth was gone.

“Fuck!” Her forehead pressed to the fence, mouth parted. She was panting, not able to form words as Cullen didn’t relent. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air mixed with her moans.

He was close. He pulsed inside her, pattern became erratic and desperate; not to mention the strained grunts emanating from him. Stars erupted in the back of her eyes as his finger came down to where he split her, running up till he found her clit and rubbed in tight circles. Without his hand over her mouth she moaned; _loud_.

“I love watching you just fall apart in my hands, with my cock buried inside you.” He grunted, lips brushing near her ear and seeing the shiver run through her. “ ’melia, love, come for me.”

Words failed her, caught in her throat as she chewed her lip.

Cullen’s other hand reluctantly left the creamy skin, bracing himself on the fence as he worked her towards her peak. He needed her to come first and he was getting desperate. Had to clench his jaw tight to remain quiet; as much as he wanted to bellow out and say her name like a prayer.

Nails left faint marks in their wake as tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks. Body suddenly was weightless and heavy all at the same time as her vision blurred. Her walls rippled around him, pulling him with her over the edge. Cullen growled near her ear as he spilled his seed, and didn’t stop moving till he had been spent and both had calmed from their high, their breathing returning to them slowly as they floated back down to earth.

Cullen didn’t pull out just yet, but peppered feather light kisses along her neck and where the leather jacket had started to slip off. Amelia had her hands flat on the wooden planks, now feeling the sting of grinding her nails on it but didn’t care in the slightest. Whimpered when she suddenly felt empty and the cool air hit her.

He helped her stand straight, shamelessly chuckling at how Amelia wobbled in place, the only thing keeping her up was his arm. Turning her around and kissing the corner of her mouth before tucking himself back in and helping her redress accordingly.

Though there was nothing they could do about their hair, at least he could blame his on the mask; which he left over on the bench of course.

Amelia slid down the fence, plopping on the dirt still in a haze as the smell of sweat and sex still lingered. She patted the spot next to her and Cullen sat without question, both looking through the branches over to the party. The music had started to come back; or had it been playing the whole time?

“Cullen?” Amelia leaned over, her head resting on his shoulder as his name left her lungs in a breathy puff.

“Mmmm?”

“Can we stay here? I’m hot and the air is cold and I’m pretty sure I can’t feel my legs.”

“Yes you are _very_ hot.” Amelia didn’t even bother smacking him, only hummed in agreement. “But yes, we can stay here awhile longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding all my fics based in my Modern AU to the series since well, it's all based in that universe so why not?


End file.
